


The RAs In Alderman Hall

by top_me_daenerys



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, Oblivious Sonnett, Some angst, it's another college AU babes, pinning lindsey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys
Summary: College can be messy,and it's Lindsey and Emily's job to clean it up.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The RAs In Alderman Hall

The air was brisk.

Red leaves lined the sidewalk next to the large, jarring, resident hall in front of Emily Sonnett. She gulped, adjusting her arms so the heavy cardboard box sat more comfortably in her arms. Sonnett made her way to the front door, turning around so the prox in her back pocket hit against the pad, unlocking the door for her. 

The building was eerily quiet, which was weird for Sonnett. She was used to the loud, everyday hustle of a normal college day. She walked herself over to an elevator, hitting the UP button, then pushing the number five. 

She sighed. 

It was gonna be a long day.

It took her about two hours to unload her car and unpack all her stuff in her room. She wasn't even finished when she left, but it was time for her first staff meeting. She grabbed a lemon La Croix and sprinted down the stairs to the main lounge in the building on the first floor. She was the last person to arrive, go figure. 

Fifteen people sat in front of her, thirteen of them were dressed like normal college students, mainly in sweatshirts and pants. Two were dressed professionally, one had a clipboard. 

"Emily?" The man with the clipboard asked, looking up at quickly. He had a Russian accent. 

"Here," Sonnett quickly raised her hand, then forced herself to pin it to her side, again. A tall blonde girl across the room from her chuckled quietly to herself. The Russian man gave her a nod and pleasant smile. Sonnett took the only open seat in the room, next to the tall blonde girl. She couldn't help but notice how cute the girl was--but she shut down that thought quickly. 

"Good afternoon," Russian man began to speak. He stood up and smoothed down his tie as he looked around the room with a smile. "Welcome to Alderman Hall. My name is Vlatko and I will be your supervisor this year, this," he motioned to the woman in the power suit sitting next to him, "is Carli. She is the Assistant Resident Director here in Alderman Hall." The woman had a stone-cold face, she gave everyone a quick nod, Sonnett shuddered, "Before I get into any logistical things, why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves. I'll start. I'm Vlatko Andonovski and I'm the Senior Resident Director here in Alderman Hall." 

"I'm Carli Lloyd, Assistant Resident Director." Carli didn't smile once. Sonnett gulped, an anxious feeling creeping up her spine. 

"Hi! I'm Alex! I'm the RA on the second floor. This is my second year as an RA so if you need advice, my door is always open." A girl with a bright smile and equally bright eyes stated, waving. Sonnett instantly felt better. 

"I'm Zach, I'm the first floor RA," Zach was a buff, blonde dude with a little bit of stubble on his face. He was wearing a Philadelphia Eagles sweatshirt, Sonnett expected they would become fast friends. She hoped he was an all-around sports dude and would watch soccer with her. 

"My name is Julie, you can call me JJ if you'd like. I'm the RA on the third floor," the girl was wearing a backward hat, grey sweats, and a tight black t-shirt. She sat back in the chair, her arms crossed over her chest. She instantly intimidated Emily. 

"I'm Alyssa, fourth floor RA," Alyssa had a serious look to her, Sonnett noted. She bet herself that she would be able to break her serious demeanor by the end of the week.

"Hey bittttchesss," a heavily tattooed girl exclaimed, throwing up a peace sign, "I'm Ashlyn, I'm in charge of the eighth floor." Sonnett already liked her. Carli, however, was not amused.

"The name's Regan Mapinoe," the girl had purple hair and sunglasses that sat on her face the wrong way, "I got the ninth floor," Sonnett noted how Ashlyn lightly shoved her goodnaturedly. The two girls bumped their heads together and started to giggle nonstop. 

"Servando, I'm the RA on the seventh floor," Sonnett thought the boy was a little dull if she was being honest, he gave everyone a weird half-smile. Sonnett cringed slightly and gave him a slight wave of the hand.

"The name's Becky, I'm the RA on the tenth floor," An older blonde girl said, Sonnett thought she seemed like a beautiful person and instantly decided she would follow her around everywhere. 

"Hey, I'm Tobin. I'm in charge of the eleventh floor," A brunette girl with a snapback facing forward with the number 23 on it said. She was sitting in her chair with one leg up on the seat of the chair and the other dangling comfortably off the side. She seemed chill.

"Wassuppp," a girl with long blonde hair shouted out, giving a peace sign, "I'm Allie, I'm up on lucky number thirteen." Sonnett was kind of scared of Allie. 

"My name is Kelley O'Hara and I'll be the RA on floor twelve," A beautiful brunette girl with sparkly teeth said. Sonnett felt her little gay heart stop for a second. She realized there was only one more girl left before she went so she quickly sucked in a breath and calmed her nerves before she had to speak. 

"My name is Lindsey, I'm the RA on the sixth floor," the tall blonde girl who had laughed at her earlier said, her eyes quickly darting over to Sonnett, a giant smile plastered over her face. Sonnett gave her a small smile back. 

"Hey, My name is Emily Sonnett but you can call me Sonnett if you'd like. I'm the RA on the fifth floor." Emily gave everyone her biggest, brightest smile as they turned to look at her. 

Vlatko, with a big smile on his face, smiled happily, clapping his hands with the excitement of a kindergartener who just spotted candy. Carli rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her clipboard. 

"Alright, now... to get to know each other better, I wanna play some name games and icebreakers," Vlatko stated, Sonnett groaned internally. She hated icebreakers. 

Then newly acquainted staff spent the new hour playing various icebreakers and games. Sonnett learned almost everyone, except Serv, liked to play soccer. Alex's middle name was Patricia. Lindsey had a brother named Michael and sometimes Kelley would eat water with her cereal if she didn't have milk. Which is cursed and I can say that as the author. After the long, drawn-out, icebreaker, Vlatko started into his speech about what the new few days of training looked like. As Resident Advisors, each member of the staff had to be at the school three weeks before any of the residents got there. Each day up until the day that residents moved in--the notorious check-in day--was carefully crammed full of different training sessions, some of which sounded like an amazing time, others which sounded as boring as an organic chemistry lecture.

The best part of the training, to most of the staff, was the three-day camping/bonding trip that the entire University of Virginia Resident Life staff went on at a nearby campsite m They stayed in a gigantic lodge, with what seemed like a million different rooms. There were different rooms inside the lodge itself where the resident advisors would go off and start their training. Each member of the staff was to have a roommate, which meant that one of the girls had to sleep in the same room as Carli. Sonnett prayed to God that she would be put with Kelley but if not, she prayed to be placed with anyone other than Carli. 

After giving some logistics about camp to the Alderman Hall staff, Vlatko let them go early, expressing his concern that they should start on their resident's nametags or do their bulletin boards before they got behind on their work. 

"I'm going to hang out in my lounge if anyone wants to join. I'll have a bunch of craft stuff." Becky stated, hugging her extremely organized binder hard to her chest. 

"I'll be there," Kelley chuckled, "I wanna have my door decs be little soccer balls. It's gonna take me a bit to make sixty of them." 

"I'll come too," Sonnett said quickly, though she really had no idea what she wanted to make for her resident's nametags.

"Me too," Lindsey said just as quickly, glancing quickly at Sonnett as she spoke.

"I'm exhausted," Zach yawned out, his muscular arms stretched behind him, "I think I'm gonna zonk out." 

"Yeah," Ashlyn gave them a quick smile, "this bitch needs her beauty rest." 

"You're just gonna go up there to your room and call Ali," Regan Mapinoe said, Ashlyn shoved her--a red tint to her checks.

Out of the thirteen RAs, seven decided to hang out in the Tenth-floor lounge. Becky, Lindsey, Sonnett, Kelley, Alex, Julie, and Allie. The rest of the Alderman staff was either asleep, in the cases of Zach, Tobin, and Serv or unpacking their room in Alyssa and Regan. Ashlyn was on the phone with, who Sonnett referred to as, the mysterious Ali.

"So," Becky started through clenched teeth with a glue stick in between, "Lindsey, Sonnett, and Julie. Is this your first year as an RA." All three girls nodded, "This is my second and year here in Alderman Hall. Alyssa's too. So if you have any pressing questions, we can definitely help you. Alex, Kelley, Megan, Ash, Tobs, and Allie were all RAs last year, too."

"Megan? You mean Regan?" Sonnett was confused. Becky stared at her a second while Kelley, Alex, and Allie all looked at each other, bursting out into a loud cackling session. "Her name is Megan Rapinoe, she just likes to tell people her name is Regan Mapinoe because she's dumb," Kelley explained through her cackles. Sonnett blushed a bright red color. 

"Who's Ali," Julie changed the subject, seemingly sensing Emily's uneasy. Alex and Kelley glanced at each other and ducked their heads. Allie flicked Kelley's ear. All of which almost went unnoticed by Sonnett as Becky opened her mouth and began to explain.

"Ali is Ashlyn's girlfriend. They were RAs on the same staff last year and Ali was supposed to on our staff this year but ResLif found out and separated them. She's over at Brown now. The same thing happened to Tobin and her girlfriend, Christen. She's over at Brown too."

"That's like halfway across campus!" Lindsey exclaimed, taking another quick glance at Sonnett. Becky shrugged, "You're not supposed to date within staff, that's just how it is."

Sonnett was pretty bummed about that. Though she probably would never have a chance with Kelley. 

She decided to make her resident's name tags waffle themed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an RA, I've never seen a College AU from the point of view of the resident advisor, so I birthed this. Maybe it'll tickle some of your fancies.


End file.
